Bunnies, Ragnaroks, and Sun Spheres
by SyliaS
Summary: A roleplay including a variety of games. It's mainly FFX-related by the middle of it.


Disclaimer: None of us own Chrono Cross, Final Fantasy, Dark Cloud, or Dragon Ball Z! Or anything else that's mentioned in the story except the "playroom"...mwahaha...erm, pretend you didn't see that. *eeevil look* Right? Right. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *surfing on GF Leviathan's back again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *walking through Queens, buying various things* Osmond: *is also there* Ruby: *is annoying King again* Goro: *looking around for things to buy and eat*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Where theres Selphie theres prolly Rinoa lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol) Rinoa: *is walking Angelo by the beach* I wonder where my Squally is...? I thought I heard him say he was going to the Jusenkyo Springs...? but I don't see those on any map...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (there isnt really a beach, more of a dock)  
  
Shiva DS: ('kay)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *surfs past on Levi* hi rinny!!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *sees Leviathan* O_O Osmond: Whoa! Big fish!  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *looks up* hi Selphie! that looks fun!  
  
Aeon Shiva has left the room.  
  
Aeon Shiva has entered the room.  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (wb)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (ty)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Shiva DS has an idea, and i must say its amusing)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (u can tell her if u want Shiva DS)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *surfs past & waves* hi rinny!!!  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *looks up* hi Selphie! that looks fun!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *slows Levi down & dives off into the water* *surfaces* it is!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: if you can find your swimsuit, then you can  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *sees Selphie and Rinoa* uh oh..! *runs into the jewelry shop* Jewelry shop guy(forgot what his name was lol): *locks the door* your safe in here but if i have a customer its ur problem  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *climbs out & wrings out her hair*  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: okay! *runs back to Garden...which happens to be right outside the village for some reason, and changes into it, then comes running back.* *looks at the jewlery store* oooh...pretty...*pulls out Squall's wallet*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *follows w/ Irvy's* waiit for mee!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *hides in the backroom* (wasnt the jewelry shop guy the joker? I forget!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (yup)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (ok)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: *once Osmond is hidden, he unlocks the door*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: *puts the OPEN sign up*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *saw the end of his ear through the window* O-O! Rinny!! the bunny is in there!!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (there isnt a window lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (if there is i didnt see it when i played)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (yes there is, on the back side of the place)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_-)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *hears* !!!!!! *finds something that leads to the roof and climbs out and hides in the attic*  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: really!? mebbie he's for sale!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*facefault*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: hope so!! *goes inside & immediately marches toward the back room*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: hey hey hey!  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *follows Selphie*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: *Closes it* sorry ladies, back room is closed  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: but we saw the bunny go back there..  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: what bunny?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: ^...good one...^  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: the big one, with the ears and the gun  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: I didnt see no rabbit with a gun..  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: then let -us- look.. *pushes past*  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *nods* well...check again! and we're willing to pay any price for him!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: yup!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Joker: hmmm.. Osmond: ^NO!!!!^ Joker: ok. Osmond: *facefault*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: where isse?  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: dunno...*begins turning over boxes and such* ooh...pretty amulet...*snatches it, then turns over more boxes to try and find him*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *sneaks toward the door while theyre looking by hiding behind box after box* *finally gets near the door and runs out* Joker: Hey! *tries to grab him* Osmond: *dodges and runs out the door*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: there he is!! *casts Stop*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *is LOOOOOOONG gone*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *is hiding under some equipment in the docks*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Levi: *signals thru ^J* Selphie: ! rinny! hes at the docks! *hurries out*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *walks by* Osmond: psst! psst! Me: *stops* ?? Osmond: Toan its me! Me: way ahead of u *gives him the map* Osmond: *teleports to the Yellow Drops*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *takes the map after he vanishes*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *whistles innocently and keeps moving*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *saw* heyy!!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: !! *runs*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *casts Stop*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *using a Dran's Feather of course*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *is already gone*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *pant pant pant pant* ^...Wonder if that King guy will let me hide at his house.. after all he does owe me...^ *uses the Dran's feather and dashes to King's "Hideout"*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *goes in* Ruby: *is annoying King again* King: *turns to Toan* hey its the kid, what do you want this time? Me: somewhere to hide.. King: No way go somew..Ruby: *glare* King: on second thought..  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: ... *summons* **fire shoots up from the ground & Ifrit** Ifrit: what... Selphie: theres a guy somewhere in this town with a green turban on.. find him for plz...  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: -_- fine fine.. *cruises off*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Ruby: *had heard* *tells Toan* Me: *takes off my green turban and hides in King's Hideout*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Ruby: *is hovering outside King's hideout for no reason* King: will you just go away? Ruby: no  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: *peering in the window* bingo...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (how can u tell? im not wearing my turban, and its not in my hand)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: *grabs ahold of the roof of the building* GOING UP...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Ruby: HEY!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: *tears the roof off the hideout*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *sees from a distance* *sweatdrop*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: King: HEY WHAT GIVES?!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: o_O  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *is busy rebuilding the Sun Giant*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: *grabs Toan* just leaving.. *slams the roof back down & cruises back toward dockside*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: hey what did I do?  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ifrit: shaddap.. *drops toan off* Selphie: -_- that wasnt QUITE what i meant iffy... Ifrit: DO NOT call me that in public..  
  
ArbiterSerge471: what am i hear for? *confused look* *scratches green- turban-less head*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: YOU mdea the bunny disappear, now bring him back!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: -I- didnt make him disappear  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *wearing the amulet* at least tell us where he went, then!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *looks @ rinny* should we -make- him tell us? *eevil grin*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: i dont know where he went, any number of places.. hey isnt that the Joker's amulet?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (evil complete with 2 e's instead of one lol)  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *grins* sure we shoud...and yes it is. umm...how much is it?  
  
Shiva DS: *should  
  
ArbiterSerge471: not much i dont think  
  
Aeon Shiva: (mm-hmm!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: i already summoned iffy...ur turn i guess lol  
  
ArbiterSerge471: all I did was give him my world map and he used it to go somewhere, I dont know where he chose  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: okay...you sure you don't know more? *summons*  
  
Aeon Shiva: **4 balls of blue-white spin down, hit the ground & freeze the ground**  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *finishes the Sun Giant, after rehiring all the original crew to build it*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: im sure  
  
Shiva DS: **Meanwhile...** Rikku: *looks up at the Sun Giant* now that's a big machina...*steals from it, and it falls apart*  
  
Aeon Shiva: *bursts up in her ice crystal* *eyes snap open; rolls her neck & shatters the crystal*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol!!!)  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *runs before anyone sees her*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Message: Stole Sun Sphere x1)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *already did and chases* *equips gun with steal ability and fires, knocking the Sun Sphere* **Message: Acquired Sun Sphere**  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *steals it back* you seem to reeeally want this...  
  
Aeon Shiva: hello there... *rears back & charges up*  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: ...too bad! *boards the Airship and takes off with it*  
  
Aeon Shiva: *snaps forward & DD's Toan*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: ack! *uses Revival Powder* what gives?!  
  
Aeon Shiva: ^u^  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *chases after on his heli-pack*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *stops* -_-  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*sends Lloyd after* Lloyd: *teleports onto the Airship, snatches the Sun Sphere, teleports away and gives it to Osmond*) Osmond: uhm thanks.. *puts it back in*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Yuffie: *zooms past, steals it & drops it off w/ Rikku*)  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *sets up an anti-teleportation barrier before Lloyd can arrive again*  
  
Aeon Shiva: *grins @ toan* hey! i know u!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Lloyd: *is on top of the airship* who needs teleport.. *uses the Dragon Buster and simply walks through the door on the top, down the elevator, finds the Sun Sphere, takes it, runs out, and flies back to Yellow Drops*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: *re-equips it and turns on the Sun Giant*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: ice lady what're you talking about?? Me: erk.. i didnt say that...*^J's & erases*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *tries to play along* I dont remember you  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: you didn't? but I heard you...  
  
Aeon Shiva: nope.. *erases memory & vanishes in a 2nd blast of DD*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond and other guys: *get in the Sun Giant and head for Queens, but stays in the outskirts of it and keeps out of sight*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *gets an idea* rinny, c'mon...he doesnt know where the bunny went.. lets go back 2 the Ragnarok.. *wink*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: well, I only have one idea..  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *grins* okay...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *mutters about where he went*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *out of earshot, heading back 2 the ship*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: whew!  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *following*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: least they didnt find out he went to Yellow Drops.. Doh! didnt say that..  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *then makes a mad dash up the Ragnaroks ramp & leaps into the pilots seat* fun time...hehehe.. *starts to activate everything*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *waits till rinny gets on, then closes up & shoots skyward*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *gets a bad idea and runs out of Queens and hits something hard and metallic* ow.. *looks* the Sun Giant?!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: Get in quick! Me: *does so* Osmond: you pilot it again  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *points @ radar* lookie rinny!! big robot! and that guy just went inside it!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: alright...  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *grin* u know what this means rite...?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *rockets out and turns and sees the Ragnarok* Osmond: THEY SEE US! Me: uh oh  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *rockets off*  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *looks at the radar* I see it...and yes I do...*grins and goes to her station*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *chases*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *is going much faster*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: ... so you wanna play rough huh! *opens the accelerator* Ragnarok: *shoots forward, rapidly gaining ground*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *doubles speed*  
  
Shiva DS: Yuna: *is on the top of the airship, and sees the Sun Giant* that's a large machina...going very fast...*casts Slow on it*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *grins* ready rinny?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: **IMMUNE**  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (hey u know its not like I didnt get Guile to help out with immunities)  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *grins* of course...  
  
Aeon Shiva: (funny...i had Palashia do some under-the-hood work lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: FIRE!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (I had Guile redo it lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Guile did daily inspections so..)  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *opens fire on the Sun Giant* Rikku: *goes on top of the airship* hey...its that big machina-thing that re-stole the sphere!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *fires the main gun* **4 rings of energy gather on the Ragnaroks main cannon, then FIRE**  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *swirls around and fires back with their BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG energy beam*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (A. Shiva should remember it lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (i didnt mean the SG, i meant the Ragnarok lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (uhm im confused.. whos shooting at who?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *swerves the Ragnarok around* ... they scratched the paint!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (ok i think im getting it, nm(  
  
ArbiterSerge471: )  
  
Aeon Shiva: (about the under the hood thing)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (ok)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Sun Giant: *charges up and fires another*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *ditto*  
  
Aeon Shiva: **KABOOM**  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol) Rinoa: they did!? those meanies! *activates the shields after the blast is fired* Rikku: *somehow equips the Long-Range materia, and steals the sphere back* its MINE!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: *snatches it back again* no its theirs *tosses it back to Osmond* Osmond: *flies out and re-equips it*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: *staggers onto the cockpit* what in hynes name is going on!? Selphie: if you can summon Mr. Loire, do it! those meanies scratched the paint job...  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: and so they won't get it...*feeds it to Sin, then puts an anti-teleportation barrier around Sin before Lloyd can steal it*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (i already stole it 2 messages ago lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: ... that so.. *^J's* lemme at em! *leans out the hatch, firing w/ his m.gun & summons*  
  
Shiva DS: (Rikku: *steals it back then and does that before Lloyd can do anything*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Diablos: catch! *forms & heaves the Dark Messenger @ the SG*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *blink* kewl.. *fires the main gun again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_- fine ill use the backup Guile: *conjures a copy Sun Sphere and equips it on the SG, putting an anti-steal barrier on it*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *dodges*  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *uses Mug on it, then does the above*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Alexander: *long-range targets* ... *pours fire into the air* **which rains fown on the SG*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_-)  
  
Aeon Shiva: *down  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *uses an item that casts Silence on Guile* nyeh!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Serge: *casts CC on Guile* Guile: *puts in another and puts a spell that makes it permanently stuck in the SG*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *manages to dodge Alexander's attacks*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: What gives? We didnt do anything! Me: no kidding.  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: *summons again* Bahamut: *fires the Mega Flare* Selphie: oo.. *fires the main gun again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *counters with its main attack*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (DBZ-like powerstruggle lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: thats some robot!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Yep!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: ..no kidding... *holding the Ragnarok steady while still firing*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *cancels out both beams, then dodges the fire*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *Fire a beam right at the Ragnarok's cockpit*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *shields hold steady*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *pumps more energy into it*  
  
Shiva DS: (mm...may as well do this...**Inside Sin...** Jecht: *is smacked in the head with something* hey! what gives? *picks up the sphere* huh? *shrugs, and plays BB with it, and is smacked in the head with a 2nd one* ...)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: heyy!! *fires the main gun again & again& again, each time "THAT" "WAS" "MEAN!!"*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol about the BB thing)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: *blink* shes got spunk... *summons*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *holds hands up in front of itself X-shaped and the attacks bounce off*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *fires again*  
  
Aeon Shiva: **WAY down on the ground** Tonberri: *crawls up & stabs the SG, doing 6x the dmg any of the others have down*  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *now watching* *blinkblink* selphie's really angry...  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *shields still holding*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *repeatedly firing the main gun ,over & over & over lol*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Toan: *uses a Giant Meat on the SG somehow and its HP fully restores*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Toni: *sweatdrop*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *starts knocking away the Ragnarok's attacks DBZ style*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: !! *uses Scan* hehe.. *summons* (machina dont agree well with...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (water?)  
  
Shiva DS: (not exactly...?)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Quetzecotl: *dives from the sky & uses Boosted ThunderStorm on the SG*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: All in SG: *are electricuted* Me: *uses Giant Meat again*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: **victorish sound**  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol couldnt resist)  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *somehow gets inside the SG and steals all of Toan's healing items, then feeds them to Sin*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (however u did that while its in the air is a wonder to me lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: Selphie...slow down.. Selphie: ...why-ee? he scratched the ragnaroks paint...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Guile: *gives Toan more items*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Yuffie: *steals*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Guile: fine i quit.. lol)  
  
Shiva DS: Yuna: ......*glaring at Rikku now* Rikku.....WHY did you heal Sin when we just had him down to low enough HP to defeat it!?!? Rikku: *sweatdrops* oops...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol!!!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (now -thats- what i call blonde, no offense A. Shiva lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (^u^ none taken!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*gives Toan a bag of unlimited items and gets Sneff to put an anti-steal/mug spell on it*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*casts Dispel* Yuffie: *steals*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_-)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Yuffie: hey! ill put this to good use!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*gives him another* Sneff: *puts up the same barriers but now cant be dispelled*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*casts Destruct on the bag*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Toan: ok ok)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: What next Toan? Me: uhm.. idea! *charges forward right at the Ragnarok headfirst*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *saw it coming & raises altitude*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: gotcha! *swings around & fires the main gun 3x into the SG's backside*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *twists out of the way and gets behind the Ragnarok* *grabs the Ragnarok by the end and tosses it at the FFX airship*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: ! *swings the engines to full & misses the airship*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Osmond: Nice one! Other Rabbits: *applause*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *looks @ rinny* rinny...u use magic...ill use the gun & mr. loire can summon... Laguna: *grabs a bottled water & takes a swig*  
  
Shiva DS: Cid: *on the intercom to the SG* watch it, you walking hunk of metal! Rikku: *nodnod* you tell him!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: What?! Thats my payback for stealing the Sun Sphere, but thats about it  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *grins* okay.. *begins casting Ultima toward the SG*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *eyes somehow shape to an o_O shape*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Laguna: *summons* Quetzecotl: *blasts again* Selphie: *fires the main gun*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *somehow dodges Quetzecotl and Selphies main gun but is hit with Ultima* **Smoke clears and the SG can be seen with its hands X- Shaped and unscratched**  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *puts Firaga, Holy, Ultima, and Apocalypse magic into the missiles of the Ragnarok and fires*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: O_O  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Yuffie: *smacks Cid* get goin!! Cid: #$%^ it! im goin as fast as we can...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Serge: *casts Magnegate*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*casts lvl1 Death* Death: *hauls serge away* your spending the week with ME... *vanishes*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Serge: ...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Dart: too bad..)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Highwind: *pours missile fire in* Selphie: ..? where zat coming from? Laguna: dunno...  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *blinks* hey...something else is attacking it? *tries to see, but can't*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *spins around* *eyes shape to o_O again* *covers self x shape again and is hit* **smoke clears and no scratches again**  
  
Aeon Shiva: Ragnarok: *bulls-eyes the SG in the back w/ the main gun when it turns*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *turns one hand in time to block it*  
  
Aeon Shiva: Highwind: *changes angle & fires a full volley again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *glaring look* *fires beam with one hand at the Highwind and fires another with the other hand at the Ragnarok*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: *brings the Highwind around* #$%^ you!! *pours 100% fire out*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *turns the beam and it curves toward the Highwind again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Karsh: Hey you @#$% old coot stop stealing my lines!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: oo.. *fires again* Laguna: ... *swigs bottled water & summons Quetzy again*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Zip it both of you)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: @#$% you! i was around first!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Yuffie: -_- *goes on deck & uses All-Creation on the SG*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Karsh: @#$% you!! My game has better graphics AND FMV sequences)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: we're more popular)  
  
Shiva DS: (Cid of X: *looking at the other Cid* you look familiar...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *rockets off before she can*  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: so do you...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Karsh: o_O)  
  
Shiva DS: (Cid of X: what's your name?)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: Cid, you?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Karsh: I aint gonna argue with the FFX one.. but the FF7 one... that little @#$% stealing my lines..)  
  
Shiva DS: (Cid of X: Cid! weird coincidence, eh?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (o_O)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: you betcha... what say we fight together!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (oh for the love of someone...)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (Cid: alright, I'll take up on that offer! *fires missiles at the SG*)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid: *ditto*  
  
Aeon Shiva: )  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Aeris: *shakes her head & starts casting magic since shes prolly the strongest "mage"*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: *turns on a voice amplifier and shouts into it* **Loud voice can be heard** Toan's voice: WHAT GIVES?!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (if ur deaf from that dont blame me)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: *grabs the speaker* we want the bunny and we want him now!!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: This is about the bunny? I thought it was the paint scratch  
  
Aeon Shiva: Selphie: that too!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: I'll pay for that when this is over.. Osmond: the only reason im running is because you two are gonna dye my fur!  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: and the sphere! *runs inside the airship and gets on the intercom* I want that sphere back!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: What Sphere?! That Sphere is rightfully ours!  
  
Aeon Shiva: Cid: *on speaker* and we're just here because yuffie wont let me..*SMACK*..ow!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: lol!  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: I don't care- I want it! I wanna see what it does in battle! or at least if I can mix stuff with it.  
  
Shiva DS: (lol!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: ask that magician guy that quit.. he can get you a copy  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*is already coming up w/ recipes to use it in* oo..theres a goodie)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: *appears* no way josÃ©  
  
Shiva DS: Cid: *blinks* sphere? you wanted us in this battle at first because of a sphere?? Rikku: well, yeah...  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*starts feeding the recipes to Yunie to tell rikku*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *smacks Guile offscreen* Me: wrong game.. Guile: ow... ok ok..  
  
Shiva DS: (Yuna: *listens, then blinks* it can do all of that? I can see why she wants it, then...)  
  
Aeon Shiva: Cid: *brings the Highwind about* we're done here... Yuffie: but but!! Cid: .. ill tie you to the deck outside and laugh when you get motion sick... Yuffie: ...you dirty old fart!  
  
Shiva DS: (Rikku: *runs after Guile* wait! you can make them?? can I have one then? or at least 99?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Kid: *snicker* Guile: *mutters a spell but accidently messes up a verse and Kid changes into a frog* whoops! I meant to do a cat!)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Cid & yuffie: *get into a brawl on the bridge* Other Crew Members: *just act normal & bring the HW away*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Guile: *changes her to a cat* Kid: -_-)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Guile: I aint giving 99..)  
  
Shiva DS: (Rikku: oh fine...50.)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*tf's her into a tiger* kitty you are...but GET 'IM KID! lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Kid: meow.. (trans: I like that idea..) *pounces on Guile and starts scratching his face* Guile: *changes Kid back when she stops* ok ok...and my offer is only 5)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (*whispers to Yunie where 2 get more*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (i think they said it only comes every like 500 or 1000 years.. i forgot which lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (its not like they give em away in that competition lol)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (^u^ not if you know how to... Washu: *holds up a hand* please...itd take FAR too long to explain to them... Me: ...fine...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_- u cheater)  
  
Shiva DS: (Yuna: *tells Rikku* Rikku: really...? well, its good enough for me *grins*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Washu: *tfs craig into a water sprite & cages him up again* youre staying there till you think about what you said... *activates anti- teleport field*  
  
Aeon Shiva: )  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (already did and im sorry)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Washu: *teasing tone*say it like you mean it...)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (seriously!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: )  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Im sorry  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Washu: mm..)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: )  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Washu: alright... *undoes it*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (ty Washu)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Washu: ^u^ np)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (i gtg lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Osmond: SAVED! Toan: Hallelujah..)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (hey my line...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: )  
  
Aeon Shiva: (Selphie: *runs by, grabs osmond & dives into the indestructible anti-magic cell from G-Prison [aka the playroom lol], and locks the door*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (-_-)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Lloyd: *goes to pry open the door with a large crowbar*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (**nothing happens**)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Lloyd: This isnt working)  
  
Aeon Shiva: (no duh lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Lloyd: *tries to find a ventilation shaft*)  
  
Aeon Shiva: **arent any**  
  
Aeon Shiva: ^u^ Pandemona does it all himself... Pandy: yep..  
  
Aeon Shiva: kay! see ya! lol  
  
Aeon Shiva has left the room.  
  
Shiva DS: lol...I still haven't finished looking at the pics, so...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: You do that while I get Osmond out  
  
Shiva DS: *blink* its possible to get out of there?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: SG: *lands and goes into a sitting position* Toan: *hops out* *offers to fix the paint scratch on the Ragnarok*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: I dunno... thats what im trying to find out  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *accepts the offer* mebbie you aren't meanies after all...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: *looks around the area for a control panel to turn off the anti-magic barrier*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Toan: of course not. Osmond told me to shoot.. its his robot so i had to follow his orders... *turns* Rikku dont even -think- of trying to steal from the robot  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *walks over and looks around* I don't think there is a control panel...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Rabbits: *come out and go straight to work on the Ragnarok*  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: why would I? unless I see something I can't copy, I just sketch the machina. *begins doing so with the SG*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: just great.. (*compares my memory of what Dante looks like and a pic of Lloyd* ok they look -exactly- the same on the face xcept for Lloyd's face is a tad smaller and doesnt have the red-look around the eyes)  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: and now that the problem of getting that sphere is solved, there isn't anything I can't copy on this machina...  
  
Shiva DS: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Rabbit: Cant copy the parts either.. they came out of Altamilla and not to mention that magician put anti-copy spells on  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Rabbits from the SG: *continue doing the paint job*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: wait.. its anti-magic right?  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *blink* really? *casts Dispel on it*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: **IMMUNE**  
  
Shiva DS: Rinoa: *nods* and anti-teleporting...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: well so much for that idea  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: *attempts to cast a spell like Dispel on it*  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: -_-;; it was worth a try...is there anything else made out of Altamilla here?  
  
Shiva DS: **IMMUNE**  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Toan: uhmm...other than the sphere i dont think so  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Lloyd: is it anti-phasing too?  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *grin* that solves that problem *continues sketching* Rinoa: *checks a list of immunities* yup  
  
ArbiterSerge471: drats  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: put an anti-copy spell, undispelable on that particular sphere  
  
ArbiterSerge471: ..this is going to be a long night  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: that's no problem...since there's a way to get more, right?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: if you want to wait for the next Sun Sphere to form in the next few hundred/thousand years, yes  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: hmm...didn't Washu offer to do something about that?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: yeah, but i dont know how to reach her  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: I can get it later, anyways  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: *Shrugs and sleeps* if theres anything else I can do for you dont hesitate to ask, even if it involves magic  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (so meaning if u want Guile to turn Tidus or someone into something for the fun of it go ahead lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol!)  
  
Shiva DS: Rikku: *nods* alright.  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (or if u want someone to make a char act like something ask Pud from the Little Saiyalings lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Guile: *opens one eye* that does include TFs..  
  
Shiva DS: (*tries to imagine Tidus acting like Vegeta* lol!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (that can be arranged..)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: *comes up* someone want me to make someone act like something?  
  
Shiva DS: (umm...who do you think Tidus should act like? *can't reeeally think of anyone that'd be good*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (uhm... lesse.. Auron?! lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (or one way to embarrass him in front of Yuna and all make him act like Cid from FF7 lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol *nodnod* umm...you choose, lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (Cid first, then Auron, then Vegeta lol) Pud: hmmmmm *makes Tidus act like Cid from FF7*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: earplugs everyone  
  
Shiva DS: (...juuust wondering...you want to take control of Tidus for now? lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (umm not really lol)  
  
Shiva DS: ('kay, lol) Yuna: ...? why?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (why what?)  
  
Shiva DS: Tidus: *stubs his toe* @#$%!! Yuna: !? -Tidus-! Tidus: yeah, what do you @#$%ing want? *looks around* @#$%! where are the @#$%ing cigs?? Yuna: *backs away*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: my poor guardian ears.. ok ok... *switches his attitude and makes Tidus act like Auron*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: *and for fun: makes Auron act like Tidus*  
  
Shiva DS: Yuna: I was asking why should I have earplugs...but now...I don't think I want Tidus to be with me anymore... Tidus: *suddenly stern-faced* why? I haven't done anything wrong, Yuna.  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol..)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*cant wait to see how Auron acts*)  
  
Shiva DS: Auron: *walks in, and runs toward Yuna* hi Yuna! wanna play BB with me? I could train you! *grins hyperishly* 'cause I'm definitly better than Jecht at it! that old guy can't do anything right! right??  
  
Shiva DS: Yuna: oO;; what is with everyone today? please...don't do that... Tidus: *glares at Auron* Auron: *puppy-dog eyes at Tidus* why're you glaring at me? I didn't do anything!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: this is funny.. *makes Auron act like Wakka, and makes Tidus act like Vegeta*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol thisll be good)  
  
Shiva DS: Tidus: you are certainly acting... *switches* like you're better than me! HMPH! how dare you!? I am the prince of all BB! Auron: *sweatdrop* I think you should take it easy on the pixie stix, ya?  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*is nearly falling out of my chair laughing*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (ive GOT to get this down lol)  
  
Shiva DS: Jecht/Sin: *moves closer and glares at Tidus* -what- did you say? Tidus: *steps right up to Sin* I said I was better than you! I am better than ANYONE at BB! NO ONE can stop me! not even Kakurott!  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Shiva DS: Auron: *blinks* who ya talkin about, brudda? I don't know any Kakurott's, ya? Tidus: *looks at Auron* you fool! he's the other Saiya-jin, err, BB player sent to Spira! but since he is nothing more than a bug compared to me... *smirk  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: *mind control wears off* uh oh.. (what happens is that even tho theyre mind controlled, they know exactly what happened and who did it)  
  
Shiva DS: Jecht/Sin: ......I think I should call the looney bin. my son is acting more stuck-up than I ever did. *tries to* -_- no hands...darnit.  
  
Shiva DS: (lol, 'kay)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: uhm... *whistles innocently*  
  
Shiva DS: Auron: ...... *walks up to Yuna* everything in the past five minutes was a dream. I was asleep. correct? Yuna: ... *slowly shakes her head* Auron: *glares at Pud* you...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: eheheheheh *makes Sin act like a chicken for no reason*  
  
Shiva DS: Tidus: *snaps out of it* whoa...what was I thinking? *looks up to see Sin glaring down at him* eheh...hi...bye! *runs and hides behind Pud*  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (let alone behind, Goku hid IN Pud once in the comic thing lol)  
  
Shiva DS: Sin/Jecht: *begins clucking and looking around for birdseed, pecking out parts of Bevelle* Tidus: *blinkblink* ...everyone? what's up with my old man? Yuna: I have no idea...  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (im gonna suffer from a serious heart attack if this keeps up)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: Sin/Jecht: *suddenly sees Tidus, and begins clucking furiously, and trying to peck at Tidus* Tidus: ACK! *hides in Pud* (well, you said he could anyways, lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (LOL)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: Pud: o_O *runs away, taking Tidus with him*  
  
Shiva DS: (*thinks about putting this up on Fanfiction.net, lol*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (I seriously think it'd do well, lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (oh! I never posted what happened to Squall, did I?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (nope, oh well we can do that tomorrow lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (rite, lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (*pause* you wouldn't mind if I posted it, rite? *grin*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (not at all, just give me credit for some of it lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (*nodnod* rite! *grin*)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (lol ok)  
  
Shiva DS: (*thinks about giving you the address to FF.net* can't believe you haven't found it yet *grin* lotsa good fanfics on it, after all... and by lotsa, I mean billions. literally.)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (im already there lol)  
  
Shiva DS: ('kay, lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (my cable is deciding to be very fast today lol)  
  
Shiva DS: (lol)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (*is reading a CC fanfic and decides to use that maybe as an idea for next week when I can use Serge again*)  
  
Shiva DS: (?)  
  
ArbiterSerge471: (its one of the fanfics.. well i gtg, c u tomorrow)  
  
ArbiterSerge471 has left the room. 


End file.
